


Shower Surprises

by WantonLewdity



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i got laid in a shower last week so i turned it into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: Sometimes after a fight, all you need is someone to scratch an itch.





	Shower Surprises

The hot water cascaded down Diana’s back, its warmth easing her strained muscles. She may be an eight hundred year old demigod with incredible strength, but that didn’t make her immune to overdoing it every now and then. She sighed happily as she reached up and turned the showerhead to the pulse setting, the gentle thuds loosening the knots she could already feel forming.

 

She had no idea how long she’d been standing under the water, breathing the steam deeply, when she thought she heard a door open.

 

“Hello?” Her voice was curious, but sure. Through the steam, she could barely see the bathroom door, still closed and quite probably locked, exactly as she’d left it. She shrugged and turned back around, assuring herself she was only hearing things, a residual impulse from the fight she’d just been in.

 

Out of nowhere, something slammed her against the shower wall. She opened her mouth to cry out and a hand clapped over it. She felt another hand slide up her stomach to her tits, grabbing one and squeezing it roughly. Her eyes went wide and a moan caught in her throat. She tried to spin around and face her attacker, but she found herself pressed even more forcefully against the wall. A voice whispered in her ear, barely above the hiss of the water

 

“ _ I know you need this, Diana. Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop. But you won’t. _ ”

 

The hand left her breast and travelled back down her torso. She could feel calluses, rough against her own smooth skin. She had no idea who this could have been, and yet… She didn’t want to know. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, having her face pressed into the slick tiles of her shower, but whoever it was was right. She didn’t want to say stop. His roaming fingers reached her cunt and he pressed his palm against her clit. She felt herself push forward into it, grinding against it as his fingers teased against her folds.

 

Diana considered asking him to put his fingers inside her, but before she could open her mouth, he forced two fingers past her lips. She obediently began to suck. He slipped two fingers into her, as though he could read her mind. She gyrated against his palm, her eyes fluttering shut as she continued to suck his fingers.

 

Behind her, she could feel his cock pressing into her ass. Briefly, she wondered where he was going to put it, before he withdrew his fingers from her slick cunt and her mouth, and pulled her ass back, bending her at the waist. In one swift motion, he lined himself up and thrust in, slamming his hips against her ass, causing her to shriek in pain and ecstasy, arching her back so far she was almost bent double. Her assailant took advantage and grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrapping his hand up in it and giving a mighty tug, eliciting another shriek from her as her body spasmed and her cunt clenched around his cock.

 

“Hit me!”

 

She hadn’t even planned to say the words. They just slipped out. But Diana felt the sting long before she heard the slap ring out. Her whole body clenched in pleasure, and the man behind her pulled her back harder.

 

“Harder!”

 

Another slap. This one would leave a handprint for sure. She felt her knees tremble at the impact, and again as he thrust into her and pulled hair at the same time. She wondered if he would let her turn around, if she could face him just to have him slap her hard across the face. The thought of the sting on her face sent her into a frenzy, her legs giving out, collapsing to the ground. 

 

Her assailant followed her down, pulling her ass aloft, planting one foot on the side of her head and pummeling into her mercilessly. Diana thought to glance to the side, to catch a glimpse of his face. Was it Arthur or Bruce? Maybe even Barry? Or Clark? She decided she didn’t care anymore. The anonymity was enough for her, just a faceless stranger fucking her almost as hard as she needed, no questions asked. No sense of decorum, or resting on laurels. Just a man and a woman with an itch that needed scratched.

 

He pulled out and she whined. She became aware of a warmth inside her, and realized he had cum while she was in her own head. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, her head lifting gently off the ground, and wiped his cock off, dropping her back down where she had fallen, the hot water still beating down on her.

 

“Get yourself cleaned up. We’re meeting outside in ten minutes.”

 

She heard his footsteps leave, and the bathroom door close behind him, leaving her alone with only the hot water and the steam for company. Slowly, Diana rose to her feet, reaching for the showerhead.

 

She pulled it down and set it to pulse. Ten minutes was more than enough time.


End file.
